Some printers use photo imaging plates to develop and apply ink images to print substrates. These photo imaging plates are initially provided with a uniform charge, which is thereafter selectively reduced or removed in locations where ink is to be applied (or not applied). One manner in which a uniform charge has been provided to photo imaging plates is using a charge roller. The charge roller used in the HP Indigo Series III printer is a conductive urethane roller that substantially uniformly charges the photo imaging plate surface.